


It Almost Never Snows In New Orleans

by candidshot



Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas. The perfect time to forgive, forget and move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Almost Never Snows In New Orleans

“Just this one time, Niklaus”, she tells him like it’s a deal, and even she herself wonders who she’s trying to convince.

Klaus smiles. When did she start calling him that? That archaic name of his that oftentimes sounds heavy and brutal, somehow spills sugary and fanciful from the tip of Caroline’s lips.

“Okay Love. As you wish.  Just this one time”, and she can hear the tease in his voice.

Caroline doesn’t know who she’s trying to fool showing up in New Orleans unannounced with a rigged excuse that no one should be alone on Christmas. But of course Klaus is no fool and is fully aware that this ‘no one’ is no other than Caroline herself.

But that’s not the point here. The point is, that for a good looking, popular and sunny girl like Caroline, surely she could have found herself company to spend this great festive day with.

Yet, she chooses him.

She wants to be with him.

And that’s the point of the story. That’s all that matters to Klaus, anyway.

He walks up closer behind her, “Merry Christmas, Caroline.  Our very first Christmas together”.

“Technically second”, she mumbles under her breath. Because of course, the first time was the day they all tried to kill him so it doesn’t really count, “I’m glad things are different this year”, she finds herself saying, her way of apologising, her fingers wrapped around her waist, shame settling on her face, regret of her past transgression slipping through her voice.

Klaus obliges her with a smile, “well it’s as you said, Love, all’s well that ends well”, he casually says, “and besides, we are friends now…”, and _so much more_ , but this last bit he needs not say because, Caroline is already bracing back and relaxing into his arms.

From the rooftop of the Mikaelson’s Mansion in the Vieux Carre, the city lights glitter along shop fronts and overhead lamps down Bourbon Street and reaching the illuminated boats buoyant on the Mississippi.  The breeze blows cold, but Klaus’ cheek presses warm against hers.

Ask Klaus and he would know that it almost never snows in New Orleans. Such a phenomenon is as rare but as beautiful as Caroline wrapped up in his arms smelling of fairy primrose or maybe it’s more like daphne or perhaps, perhaps it’s just plain sweet Caroline, winter’s most delicate flower.

Klaus spins her around to see that fire in her eyes. He smiles at the ever present flicker and smiles, brushing snowflakes from Caroline’s hair, then without notice, he leans across, tilts his head down and kisses her twice on her eyelids.

Caroline won’t say she’s surprised, nor will she say she’s just caught up in the gentle, floating and surreal moment to be the reason she eagerly responds to him. It’s almost New Year’s for heaven’s sake, New Year’s resolutions already made. So she tips on her toes, lounges herself forward, closes her eyes and frankly kisses him, sweetly sups on his tongue and whispers in his ear, “from now on, Niklaus, kiss my lips”.

....

_klaus_ _x_ _caroline_


End file.
